Of Coffee Spills and Stolen Seats
by danhobaklover
Summary: What's worse than having your seat stolen and spilling coffee on a random stranger?


**Title: Of Coffee Spills and Stolen Seats**  
><strong>Author: sanziethekunoichi<strong>  
><strong>Word Count: 1,120<strong>  
><strong>Fandom: Naruto<strong>  
><strong>Pairing: SasuSaku<strong>  
><strong>Rating: G<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. ._.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: What's worse than having your seat stolen and spilling coffee on a random stranger?<strong>

* * *

><p>A woman with shoulder length pink hair and green eyes entered a small and cozy coffee shop. She was wearing a purple tank top, a white skirt that is two inches below the knee and white ballet flats. She also wore her doctor's coat. On her coat was her pin with the name <strong><em>'Dr. Sakura Haruno M.D.'<em>** engraved on it.

'_Ah, the sweet smell of caffeine._' She thought.

Being a doctor, all the stress in the hospital can be too much to handle and she tries to escape that by going to her favorite coffee shop that is found near the hospital she works at. Since she visits the shop every day, the employees are already familiar with her name and her usual order. She then approached the girl behind the counter named Yuri.

"Good Morning, Miss Sakura!" greeted Yuri.

"Good Morning too, Yuri!" she replied with a smile.

"I suppose the usual order, right?"

"Yup."

"Alright, that would be $2.99."

After paying for her coffee and croissant, she approached the table se she always sat on because the position was perfect and the chairs were comfortable. But to her surprise, it was occupied by someone, specifically a guy. She described him as a guy with midnight black hair with a hint of blue. His hair was styled similarly with a chicken's butt. His eyes were charcoal black and his face could be passed off as a god. He was wearing a business suit, his long sleeve was navy blue and his neck tie was black. He was wearing slacks and black leather shoes. He was sitting on her spot, his attention focused on the laptop in front of him while sipping his coffee. That guy looked strangely familiar to her, though.

'_Whoa wait! That's my spot he's sitting on! The nerve of this guy!_' she silently thought as her face scrunched up in annoyance.

She walked towards him and finally settled in front of him.

"Ehem." She coughed loudly to get the guy's attention. Unfortunately for her, it failed.

'_The heck?_' she cursed inwardly. '_I guess I have to try again._'

"Excuse me, hi, but—" she tried again but she was cut off by the guy.

"If you're just another fangirl asking for a date, forget it." He said in a smooth voice, his eyes never left the laptop's bright screen.

"I am not looking for a date, you egoistical jerk."

"Then what do you need?" he answered, his attention directed towards her as one of his eyebrows was raised in a questioning manner.

"It so happens that **YOU** are sitting **MY** spot." she stressed on the words YOU and MY.

"I don't see your name on it so why bother. And after all, this is a free country, isn't it?"

"Ugh. Even so, everyone knows that this is my spot."

"But it happens that I was not aware of it meaning not everyone knows it."

"… Darn."

_'How could this jerk think that he could take my spot that easily?'_ she thought.

"You know, you can sit on the other chair instead of just standing there." he suddenly said, pointing to the chair right beside his.

Well, that shocked Sakura.

"Fine." she said.

She slowly sat on the seat beside his and laid down her coffee and croissant. Both of them sat quietly for a while, minding their own business. But you see, Sakura isn't much of a silent type especially those uneasy silence so she spoke.

"What are you working on?"

"Hn."

Sakura stopped. What was that?

"What the heck is a_ 'Hn'_?" she looked at him weirdly.

"Nothing." he answered.

"Fine." she said again for the second time.

_'Just because this jerk is hot and familiar doesn't mean he can't communicate with me properly.'_ she thought, staring hotly at him.

"So you think I'm hot?" the guy smirked. She blushed madly, tearing her gaze away from him.

_'Crap, did I really say that out loud?'_ she panicked inside.

"No! I mean yes, no wait, I didn't—" she flailed her arms madly to defend herself but it ended up in disaster.

"_OH_. Oops! Hehe, I'm sorry! I REALLY AM." She was in big trouble. She just spilled coffee on a hot guy whom she met just a few minutes ago. And she didn't even know his name yet!

"Darn it! Me and my clumsiness." she cursed herself. The guy wiped his now wet pants with tissues.

"Hn. It's okay." he replied coolly like nothing happened.

"Wait, since it's my fault, I guess I owe you something." she suggested.

The guy paused wiping, looked at her and suddenly smirked. Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't look at me like that." she said, now feeling conscious.

"Meet me tomorrow, 8am, at The Gardens." he said to her.

"Wait, isn't that the very expensive restaurant downtown?" she asked.

"I guess. I'll be expecting you there." he smirked again.

'_This guy is so fond of smirking. It's kinda hot though. No wait! Bad Sakura! But wait a minute, is this guy asking me to go with him at The Gardens?'_ she thought, kind of getting excited.

"Like on a date?" she suddenly blurted out. Realizing this, she covered her mouth with her hands and bowing her head in embarrassment.

"If you look at it in that way, sure." he answered her, amusement found in his voice. "You tend to speak out your mind most of the time."

"I guess that's me, Ehehe." She laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"So, you'll go tomorrow?" he asked again. Sakura paused for a while then she smiled.

"Sure. But wait, I don't even know your name."

"It's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura instantly froze, her skin turning a bit pale. _'Oh my apple pie, Sasuke Uchiha as in the heir of the Uchiha Corporation? So that's why his face is so familiar!'_

"Oh my. I spilled coffee on one of the richest man in the country…"

"Nah, it's nothing compared to the things my fangirls do." He said. "I have to go now. I still have a meeting after this." He fixed his things and stood up. "It's nice meeting you…" he trailed off, waiting for her name.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"It fits you. I'll be going now. Don't forget, 8am tomorrow, The Gardens. Here's my number if you have questions."

"Bye…" then he left.

Clutching the small piece of paper that contained Sasuke's number, she felt ecstatic at the thought of snagging a date with the hottest bachelor in the country. Who knew spilling coffee and stolen seats could cause all these. She sat back on her chair, sipping her coffee and smiled at the morning's antics.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I've written this a year ago. HAHA. In all honesty, this was actually an assignment for my English class. And back then I was so into this fandom that I wrote this and passed it. And I actually got a perfect score (maybe because I wrote the longest story?), not to mention my teacher actually like the story. :))**


End file.
